Blind Revenge
by Palaemona
Summary: "A hero who grew up abused and unwanted. And if I never belonged, no one ever would have guessed it." She had whispered, one life ago. But the two of them devised a way to go back, and change everything, and make everything the way it could have been. "We'll make it right, this time." WeasleyDumbledoreSnapeBashin g!
1. Never Too Late

**Everyone has a 'Harry goes back in time and kicks ass' story. So. Here is mine. And I was thinking of Lovely Bones and how Susie had been raped and murdered by her neighbour, and my beloved favourite character had the potential to be in those shoes. And then, I began to think about Lego, and world full of magic that went further than Diagon Alley. So, I created this. **

**I do not own, because I lack blond hair and in reality, I'm sixteen serving coffee. I wish I was that rich. Then I could quit. And never have to make another pot of coffee ever again. I also do not own Never Too Late. Excellent song though. **

**Themes are in this chapter, hope, rape, and unity. **

**And yes. Rape. Warned. Hints of abuse. Maybe. Look hard for them. Also, for the point of this story, is that Luna is the same age as Harry, **

_**Italics **_**are flashbacks to the previous life. **_**'Italics' **_**are song lyrics.**

~()~

'_This world will never be  
what I expected  
and if I don't belong  
who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
everything that I own  
to make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late.'_

The girl ran through the long grass, hair blowing wildly behind her. There was a man chasing after her, and her breathing was choked and rushed. Blinded by tears, her pale skin revealed a tormented past. Her feet were bare and covered in small cuts, torn from sprinting across sharp gravel. She could hear the ragged breathing of the man following so closely, and the adrenaline poured into her system. There was an odd, unexplainable feeling that filled her soul. Like something was to happen. To change.

But now, with fear ruling her decisions, she made no heed. Her mind replayed images that tore into her heart. Already she felt the soft covering of warmth over taking the world in a fierce setting, low and proud as it sunk lower and lower.

It had happened so quickly she hadn't realized it. One moment she was wandering the grassy hills, collecting flowers to bring back to the empty home, when he had met her. It had been ruthless and quick, leaving her violated. She barely managed to aim a quick kick and scramble out of the rickety old shed, and take off. Practically flying from the desperation she found herself in, struggling to get further and further away.

The memories of how the walls had creaked and the floor had groaned, and how the empty space had been filled with muffled pleading and moans. How he had laid on top of her, and how she felt his heart thundering in her ear, and how his hand had covered her mouth, keeping her screams forever silent.

Darkness was settling over the land, the golden sun was settling down into a sea of red. The glow seemed to wash over everything that was life, and divided the rest. A small glow began to sharpen though, directly in front of her, as a boy took place in front of her. From the messy dark hair, to the rather strange green eyes, she felt something.

With a swift and sudden movement, she was shoved behind the stranger, and the boy whipped out of knife and held it tightly. Clasping her hands over her mouth tightly, she tried to hush the chocked sobs struggling to free themselves. Her heart was pounding, and the flushed red headed man gave a fierce glare to both.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" He gasped, straightening up.

With a strange smile, the green eyes gleamed. "Strazio." Adjusting his grip on the knife, he moved slightly forward. "Any reason for raping her?"

…

"_Strazio and Vendetta. Fitting enough, I suppose." Her lips quirked into a brief grin. _

…

A red tone seemed to overwhelm the complexion of the man, as he took on a flustered look. "I am a pureblood. The Law allows any man of an old pureblood family to pursue any female of lesser heritage."

"So you wished to rape a ten year old girl? All because of one law that suggested the ability to do so?"

This boy was no more than the age of twelve. He had appeared from the shadows like a predator stalking its prey, and wielded a knife as if a goblin warrior. He was faster than her eyes could keep track of, and with deadly accuracy, he had his knife hilt deep in the man's chest.

The man that had pursued her through the wild hills lay amongst the shadows with a trail of blood leaving his mouth that fell open.

Turning around, the boy was looking down on her. "Are you alright, Luna?"

"How do you know my name? Why do I feel like I know you? Where did you come from? Who are you?" The words came flowing out of her mouth before she could stop them. He was kneeling down to look at her, from where she had fallen.

Holding back a chuckle, he replied. "You should know me. A couple years in the future we were good friends. Very good friends. It's a long story, but I interfering with your life will bring back memories."

…

_He looked down on her, bruises covering his neck and face. Dark circles haunted his face. "It's now or never." _

…

Blinking rapidly, she flinched. "Memories?"

"Yes. Brief moments. Words. Sounds. Visions." He paused, and studied her intently. "It's already begun, hasn't it?"

Swallowing, she continued. "Vendetta?"

"Vendetta and Strazio. We came up with those names in our fifth year." He smiles briefly.

"Names? Strazio isn't your real name?"

"No. Harry. I was once Harry Potter."

…

"_Now? Are you sure? What if it doesn't turn out right? You could end up half ways across the world. You could be torn apart by the time stream. The balance of reality could literally tear you apart." She pleaded. _

"_But I won't. Trust me, Ven. I will find you when the sun sets." _

"_Do you promise?" She whispered. The smears of blood on his sickly pale skin, matching her own. A locket with a rose carved on the front fell from beneath her shirt. Quickly she removed it, and handed it to the man. Thundering filled the sky, and screams echoed through the halls. The tower was shadowed and dark, with a small candle flickering with fright, casting strange shadows across the room._

_Shaking his head, he gave her a small grin. "I'm Harry Potter. Of course I'll find you." _

"_When you find me, I want you to give this to me." She slowly passed him the potion bottle. "Are you sure I cannot go with you, Strazio?" _

_Clutching the necklace in his hand desperately, he nodded. "We're destroying years of reality and slicing through lives like a knife through a tapestry. One person may manage to make it through the time channel. Two people will blast every trace of reality to pieces. You know this."_

_Breathing in deeply, she filled her lungs with the scent of blood and smoke, power and destruction. The delicate potion that had been so hard to create, to design was resting in front of them. The moment he drank it, the souls would be torn apart and lost to the winds. She would cease to exist, but so would the tormenters. "Find me. Swear on it." _

_Nodding, he swore. "On my magic I swear to you, I will find you." _

"_Our magic is one now. It will link us together. Our magic will be unified, and united. A bond that will tie our fates together." _

"_I love you, you know." He whispered into her hair._

_Luna blinked back tears. "I love you too." _

"_It's never too late you know; now we're just making it right." Harry brushed his lips against her forehead. _

"_I never thought the world would be like this. A hero who grew up abused and unwanted. And if I never belonged, no one ever would have guessed it." She breathed. _

_He swallowed. "Now it's our turn. Never too late for another chance, is it?" _

_She gave a watery smile. "I suppose so. See you when the sun sets." _

_He winced as he swallowed the bottle's entire contents. He felt a slow and steady burn overwhelm him, with a red glow over taking his vision. Reaching out, he grasped her hand as tightly as he could. She returned the grip with fierce passion. "See you soon," He whispered. _

…

"Oh god. Strazio, Strazio. Oh god. You took the potion and you found me." Her arms were around him, and grasping hold of him tightly.

"You did it. You made the potion that worked. Our magic was bonded from that oath you suggested." He whispered into her hair. "Vendetta. The worlds of time will never separate us from one another. Gods, time has no boundaries."

She smiled. "The sun sets when we met once again."

"Now or never," Harry grinned.

"How did you know? You had no way of knowing when we would meet,"

"I cannot explain it. I just knew it." He swallowed. "Are you alright?"

"You're here now. I will be fine. Not now, not tomorrow. But soon." Pulling back, she frowned. "Now what?"

"Like we had agreed before. We live our lives the way we desire."

~()~

'_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late.'_

~()~

Kings Cross was loud and unbearable busy. People shoved them to and from, and with their hands clasped, they managed to the secret entrance way. A rather shrill voice remarked, echoing through the building, how it had always seemed to be packed with muggles.

Molly Weasley. Luna stifled the growl making its way through her throat, "Wouldn't you imagine the woman whom had gone to Hogwarts several years by herself, as well as having five children already been enrolled, that asking where the entrance was, would be a little foolish?"

Harry stifled a laugh. "A trap. Set up. Whatever you wish to call it, Ven. Never too late to back out now."

Shaking her head, she looked up at the taller one, and gave him a glare. "Hogwarts was home for most of those years. That was where my mother had gone, and where your parents had been. And we both know a certain item is hiding inside a certain room. The Goblins made an agreement, but due to certain laws, they are unable to quite fill out those plans."

Quickly ducking through the wall, the looked around. All around were teens milling about, waving frantically and grasping hold of old friends. Younger children clasped parents one last time, before sprinting aboard.

"_What are we going to do if this actually works?" Luna mumbled, scratching away furiously with the pen Harry had given her from the Muggle World. Upon hearing how much she enjoyed writing with them, and preferred them to quills and ink, he had gotten her several packages, and couple thick note books, rather than parchment. _

_Harry reached over and played with a lock of her long hair. "We both get what we want." Reaching for her right hand, the one she wasn't writing with, he flipped it over. Thin, small little scars covered her pale wrists. "We won't need to hurt anymore." _

"_And then?" She looked up. _

"_We make things right. The way they should have been." He smiled. She gave a faint smile back. _

"_I have one condition." She demanded. Her writing stopped, and her full attention was on him, and vice versa. _

_And eye brow lifted. "Which would be?" _

"_I call getting even with Ginny. I owe her for that love potion." _

"_I suppose I can agree with that," He lips quirked up. Looking around at the empty tower, he grinned. With Wandless magic, he locked and silenced the door. Before she knew it, her notes and books were abandoned because she was on the ground with him leaning over her, looking into her eyes with promises shining through. Soft groans filled the air, wavering in forbidding silence that had suffocated them for so long._

…

"Remember the Tower? When we agreed about Ginny?" She asked. "Because I do."

He grinned. "My first flashback." Looking over his shoulder, he ushered her onto the train quickly. "Truth is I had no idea what had just happened. I was alone and naked, trying to figure out what had happened. The only thing I knew about you was the you were left handed, and the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."

She laughed. "You, Harry Potter, are the most wonderful man I have ever met."

"I should be. We've been betrothed for how long now?" Was his easy reply as he opened an empty compartment.

"In this world or the one before?"

"This world."

"Exactly one year and ten days."

With a wide eye grin, he teased her easily. "Technically, it's been eleven."

Now it was her turn to mute the compartment and add a few charms to keep it secure.

With a devilish wink, she pulled his face down for a long kiss.

~()~

'_No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late.'_

"We're almost here," He whispered, gazing out the window. The castle was practically beaming with light, and brought back thousands of memories.

"It's so surreal." She gazed, letting a finger trail against the window pane. Droplets of rain had gathered already, fallen from the murky sky. They reflected the shining light like magnets, releasing the glow into the night.

"I remember when I drank that potion. The place was on fire, and everything was being smashed to dust. Nothing would have survived the Ministry's attack." Harry gazed, a fierce look in his eyes. "Not this time though."

"No. Not with us around." She smiled faintly. "I believe we have a few cupboards we must be reuniting ourselves with?"

"You, Ms. Vendetta, are a rather bad influence," He teased her.

Wide eyed with innocence, she looked up. "I was the one corrupted first, had I not?"

"No. I believe I was. After you dragged me under the mistletoe."

"And then you dragged me to the nearest broom closet." She shot back.

"Absolutely impossible." The soft smile on his face removed any venom from the words.

"Infuriating, aren't I?" She winked.

"Oh yes, you are."

Quickly snapping his fingers, their clothing swiftly transfigured into their school robes, with the Potter House Crest pinned with pride to each of their robes, hiding the Hogwarts insignia.

"You know, you still have never told me what that potion tasted like. All these months and yet you never did." She sat back down, her eyes never leaving the castle.

Harry joined her. His appearance was of a thirteen year old now, and he wasn't sure why. He should have exited the time stream as an eleven year old, just as Luna had. "It tasted far better than any of Pomfry's potions."

"Jerk." She muttered.

"Fine. It tasted like the best thing I had ever tasted," Harry gave a faint smile, resting his head against Luna's,

"Oh, this narrows it down so much," She glared.

Shutting his eyes, he allowed his mind to go back to the times where he had been left for dead, starved or betrayed. The times he had been told he had been worthless and doomed to fail. The times Luna had cried, or how Voldermort had laughed.

"_I love you," She breathed, finger tips skimming over the bruises and welts of his skin. _

"Hope. It tasted like hope," He whispered.

~()~

'_The world we knew  
won't come back  
the time we've lost  
can't get back  
the life we had  
won't be ours again.'_

~()~

**First instalment of the Find Away Series. I'm rather proud of this one. I don't like to leave people guessing, so I'd rather a chapter end the way a story could end. Happy. Sad. Miserable. You name it. And yes. Mr. Weasley raped Luna. That pedo. **

**Anyways, you know when you have a song you can't help but listen to over and over again? Never Too Late. The Next song will be 'Doctor Blind.' **

**I hoped you enjoyed, and could find the time to review. I will appreciate this greatly. **

**~()~**


	2. Dr Blind

**The Second Chapter to 'Find A Way', first part of the series. I do not own, because if I did, I would not have to serve coffees and listen to screaming children. Please, restrain your children at Tim Hortons. It's a restaurant, not a place to play tag in. As well as some cashiers may attempt to bodily harm them. So, you've been warned. **

**Moving on. **

**Hey-anyone beta? PM me and we'll talk. **

**Song's Dr. Blind, by Emily Haines and the Soft Skelton. Weird name, but awesome song. Highly recommend it. Next song with be Dead, by My Chemical Romance. Hope you all enjoy this lovely chapter. Also, shouldn't be too many flashbacks this time.**

~()~

'_My baby's got the lonesome lows, don't quite go away overnight  
Doctor Blind, just prescribe the blue ones  
If the dizzying highs don't subside overnight  
Doctor Blind, just prescribe the red ones.'_

~()~

If anyone was shocked, they hide it poorly. The numerous gasps of outrage and the cries of bloody hell had filled the air. The two children stepped forward toward the sorting hat, the old professor standing in shock. She had just read the names 'Lord Potter- Strazio and Betrothed Ms. Lovegood-Vendetta'.

"What on Earth are those names doing there?" Shouted Snape. "He is a bloody Potter and nothing more. The arrogance of him to seek attention in such a pathetic way is sickening." Dumbledore paled significantly, watching the two meet the Potion Master's eyes. A gaze of heat and fire was directed to anyone whom might have dared to open their mouths and openly slander either of them. A silencing charm somehow made its way onto the black haired man, leaving the older wizard to shoot cautious look around the table, trying the find the culprit.

"Hold your tongue Snape." Harry snapped. Offering Luna his arm, he escorted her to the hat. Instead of sitting, they stood with the hat expanding to fit the two.

"_Strange. I have the oddest idea that I once sorted you two before." _The hat murmured in their minds, a cool, prickling sensation.

Stifling a laugh, Luna thought, "_One life time ago." _

"_Oh yes. I believe you two must have discovered what had remained of the Castigare Notes. I believe the purpose had been to create a potion to rework fate and punish the wrong doers. Unfortunately the notes had been burnt to ash, leaving the rather sketchy and uncompleted remains. The fact that you succeeded in the task is surprising."_

"_I believe your purpose was to sort us?" _Harry questioned. The history of this potion was worthless to him. The Goblins had given the notes for a fee, but had given a detail history of them.

"_Impatient as ever. You two have changed from the previous encounter I had with you both. Your thirst for revenge over whelms your desire to seek knowledge, but the intelligence that resides in your body greatly out ways the courage that runs through your veins. But, the bravery summons a heart of battle no Slytherin could dare to hope for, but the swift and sly meaning of revenge out ways everything you are." _The hat seemed to hum.

"_Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. You seemed a bit overwhelmed."_ Luna frowned.

Harry felt the quick rage burn through his system. _"I will not go back to Gryffindor, and I refuse to allow Lune to return to that dreadful house. Understand? Or I swear that I will have her and I on a train back home before you can even blink. And don't even think of splitting either of us up."_

"_Crystal, Mr. Strazio. Crystal clear."_ The hat seemed the grimace. "_Your loyalty for each other and a comrade is outstanding. How many times had either of you hurled yourselves in front of danger for another in another life? I do believe that Hufflepuff will help lead you to greatness." _

"_Please and thank you," _Luna refrained from rolling her eyes.

Snatching the hat of their head's as the hat roared 'Hufflepuff' to the horrified school. Silence overwhelmed to students as the yellow and black ties took over the previous grey ones. A slow but loud clapping came from one student with pink hair.

Strolling forward between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, they settled down beside the Metamorphous. "About bloody time," The girl teased. "Couldn't resist a big show, could you?"

"Never," Declared Harry. "Padfoot will have a fit when he finds out we'll be in your charming influence for the next few years."

"It'll be brilliant," Tonks declared. Her hair swiftly changed to black with yellow streak tastefully done in honour of their house.

Luna, however, was holding her hand out. "You owe me five Gallons, Tonks."

"Merlin's Boot. How the bloody hell did you two not manage to get into Ravenclaw? You two designed the bloody hardest potion in the world." Tonks sighed, tossing a few Gallons in the girl's hand.

"Tonks, let's not bring up that little issue right now. People are listening rather rudely." Harry warned, shooting glare at anyone daring to look him in the eyes.

Ronald Weasley stepped out of line, face red with fury. "What the bloody hell, Potter? How can you be some Puff? You were supposed to be Gryffindor like me! Dumbledore said so!"

The elder Wizard stood, with the potions master practically frothing at the mouth.

"Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this?" The voice echoed through the hall.

Standing up, both girls drew wands and prepared for anything. "I believe the sorting hat had mentioned 'Lord', had it not?"

"Yes, dear. I believe it did mention 'Lord'." Luna supplied.

"I demand a reason for this. You are eleven years old, and are unable to legally come under your inheritance." Dumbledore raged.

"No. I am the last standing member of my family. I have every right to do so. In fact, when I turned nine, I should have been given my trust vault. But, it seemed very convenient that it slipped your mind, Headmaster." Harry shrugged innocently. "Or did you forget about me after you placed me on those steps? Alone. At night. At the hands of magic hating muggles."

"You will be resorted properly. Your family has always been in Gryffindor," Dumbledore snapped.

Giving a glare, Harry laughed. "No. they haven't. My grandmother was a Ravenclaw, and her sister was a Slytherin. My late Uncle had been a Hufflepuff, just as his late mother had been. My Grandfather was a Gryffindor, as well as three generations back, before the branched off from and Slytherin/Ravenclaw couple. My Family Tree mentioned these interesting little facts."

"That's fine for you, but Luna Lovegood is not a Hufflepuff. She belongs in some other house."

"And you would know this how?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because you know me oh so well, from just looking at me? You know, Headmaster. That could be from the fact you keep trying to invade my mind."

Harry saw red.

~()~

_Hard to hold, cold to touch  
Fall to pieces, treat the rush  
in hindsight, primetime talk  
all your pain will end here  
let the doctor soothe your brain, dear._

~()~

"You, Headmaster, surely know of old laws? Luna Vendetta is my betrothed, as was clearly stated by Professor McGonagall? I have every right to murder you where you stand. Do you understand what you have done?" Harry began walking forward, his footsteps echoing in the silence. "Surely you do, after all of the legal doings of yours, and the rather illegal doings as well, don't you, Dr. Blind?"

"Dr. Blind?" The man sputtered.

"You seem to enjoy playing around with your victims. Leaving them for dead, erasing memories. Thoughts. Picking through their minds, stealing what rightfully belongs to them. Manipulating." Harry shrugged.

Dumbledore stood. "I have a right to do that to every student that walks through these doors."

Draco Malfoy stood up. "You mean you went through my mind? When my father hears of this, he will go straight to the Board of Magical Education."

"There, there Malfoy." Harry called out, watching the outraged expressions on many Slytherins. "I'm going to be suing him for everything he is worth, and take away everything he owns. He won't have a Knut to his name, by the time I'm done with him. And then, I may call it even." Luna grabbed hold of Harry's hand tightly.

"But I won't be finished then. I'll be picking up where he left off." The look in her eye was promising, and the Hufflepuffs sitting closet felt the sudden drop in temperature.

Rising in his hands in wide eye innocence, the man looked down at them from where he stood. "Now, now. Surely it won't need to come to that. I meant no harm. The Greater Good enforces that I must scan each mind to ensure no one is harbouring any dark thoughts."

"No." He spat.

"What did you say, Potter?" Snape was released from the silencing charm, courtesy of Luna. The entire student body was watching this scene, and could quite change many things this time. The Slytherins looked to back Harry up; the Hufflepuffs were firmly behind the two students, and Ravenclaws saw the logic that came with supporting the duo. Gryffindor was torn, from scorning the fabled Boy-Who-Lived, or becoming outraged.

"No." Harry repeated, spitting at the feet of the hated man. "Does the Headmaster know that on your left arm happens to be a rather interesting tattoo? Or the fact with a little bit of eavesdropping, my parents were murdered by Voldermort? How you slaughtered hundreds to earn your mark? Raped anyone that stood in your way? Grovelled to a man afraid of death? Because, Mr. Snape, I do."

"In hindsight, Headmaster, you should have seen this coming." Luna smirked. The look of pure desire of vengeance on the eleven year old girl was frightening.

"Mr. Po-" He began before being cut off.

Harry held up a ring, revealing a silver band with a carving of a griffin kneeling to a simple red stone. "Lord, must I remind you again. Lord Potter."

"Alright, Lord Potter." Dumbledore mocked bowed. "It was for the greater good, you see. This man repented and made up for his wrong doings."

Shaking his head mournfully, Harry argued, "No. It wasn't. It was for your bloody game. Playing with people's lives, forcing them one way or another. Maybe we're all insane and evil inside. But some are worse. Some are better. My Godfather was forced to repent and make up for the wrong doings that he had never committed. Snape was given a light slap on the wrists and told to watch himself." Stepping back, he frowned. "It's hard to hold, cold to touch. The truth. You never seem to want to face the truth of reality and time. You are not God."

~()~

'_The Lack of Light  
Hollow Sea  
Poison Beaches  
Limousines  
Toothless Dentists  
Cops That Kill.'_

~()~

"Professor Sprout? We have notes for you." Luna wordlessly summoned the note from Harry pockets and floated them toward the Head of House. The Seventh Years gaped in stunned awe at the display of power.

The Professor accepted those notes floating before and raised an eyebrow at the permission letter. "Yes, I do suppose you may leave. But, I must insist. The moment your grades slip, I will revoke this permission. I will not have my house stumbling. And yes, Nym, you may join them."

"May I ask what exactly they have permission for?" Dumbledore questioned.

"No. this has nothing to do with you, now does it?" Sprout answered.

A delighted Tonks raced to her friends, and gripping one another tightly, they quickly vanished from sight.

~()~

_The grin on Luna's face revealed that she knew something, and that was something Harry didn't know. "Wanna spill before you burst?" He asked, leaning against the door frame and watching her. _

_With a delighted beam, she vanished and appeared directly in front of him. "Spill what?" She giggled at the shocked look of her boyfriend. "I've been learning it from the House Elves. Now I can appear wherever I want, Wards or no Wards!"_

"_How on Earth did you manage that?" He was practically sputtering. _

"_Couple of weeks in constant training." She held up the Time Turner. _

_With a hopeful gaze, he pleaded. "Please oh please teach me how, oh amazing, wonderful and sexy girlfriend of mine?" _

_Giggling, she winked. "I suppose I might." _

~()~

"I suppose that was part of the plan," stated Nym. She looked around the island home, where the large mansion rose from the rock. White sand softened the land of the three, and made its way around the rather beautiful island. The house was tastefully done in what appeared to be mostly glass with stone walls. A rather large patio set up was just a couple of feet away, where Sirius sat with his wife, unspeakable Ivy.

"Of course it was, Nym. What else?" Luna replied as she walked over and threw herself casually onto one of the sun chairs. "Now, it only remains part two, and then part three.

"Oh yes. The part where you murder everyone in cold blood and then detach yourself from both Muggle and wizard world." Tonks rolled her eyes. "Pretty grim for a couple of elev-" She paused, "Oh fine. Eighteen year olds in eleven year old bodies. Happy now?"

"Delighted, I can assure you," remarked Harry settling himself next to his Godfather who had stuck his tongue out at the blond haired girl.

"Of course." Tonks rolled her eyes. "So. How are you offing that Weasley moron?"

"Oh, I got dibs on him." Harry practically grinned. "In a couple days, everything will be set up."

"Along with dear old Percy?" Luna raised an eye brow.

"Percy, as in the one ordered your death for being left handed?" Harry replied, his gaze stony. "I can assure you he will be taken care of. I am no blind fool, I swear to you on that." He had regretted never murdering that man. It had been an ancient tradition to whip those left handed, as being impure to the old ways.

A sad silence over whelmed the group. Sirius remained quiet, silently mourning the death of his Godson's innocence, and the death of the child he had once knew. He had been swept away from the prison in the dead of night, by a child with dark eyes and a companion with long blonde hair. He had given up hope of restoring whatever could have been. The truth was, Harry only ever needed Luna. She was the one he had gone to covered in bruises, and gave the _Castigare _notes to. Luna had stolen his Godson away from day one.

The thirst was for blood, and then to leave. And, it would only be the two leaving. And once they left, they would be long gone.

And the sad truth was, not even Sirius could do a thing about it.

~()~

'_My baby's got the lonesome lows, don't quite go away overnight  
Doctor Blind, just prescribe the blue ones  
If the dizzying highs don't subside overnight  
Doctor Blind, just prescribe the red ones.'_

~()~

**And that my dear fellows, would be chapter two. Page shorter than the first, but hopefully it wasn't bad. Essentially a look about to see where people stood in terms of trust and such. This is not going to be one big happy story where everything works out in the end. Nope. **

**I actually have another story for this section 'Find A Way'. Gonna have a bit of serious issues. Hehe… if only you knew the joke here. Anyways, love you all, and yeah. Enjoy. **


	3. Seeking

**Hi, sorry. Not a new chapter. I'm nearly finished the third though, just working my way through it. **

**Just wondering. Anyone willing to Beta or know someone who could beta? I would love to bounce ideas off, get some insight and helpful little grammar hints. **

**I would sincerely appreciate anyone willing. PM please and thank you. **

_Blind Vendetta_


End file.
